


Boredom

by sunshinestay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestay/pseuds/sunshinestay
Summary: Jisung is bored, but nobody wants to give him attention. He's about to give up when he runs into something in the hallway.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short because I wrote it in like less than an hour. I think it's cute though!

Jisung's phone turned off with a click as he sighed and sprawled out on his bed. He stared up at nothing as he thought about what he wanted to do. He was bored but it was almost 11pm so he couldn't go out and do anything. Plugging his phone in, he sat up on his bed and stared at the floor for a minute before deciding to go bother his members. 

He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then brought it to the living room to see Seungmin and Hyunjin cuddling on the couch. 

"Whatcha guys doin?" he sat down his cup and walked around the back of the couch to drape his arms over Seungmin's shoulders. Hyunjin, who was currently cuddled into Seungmin's side, hummed and continued scrolling through Twitter. 

"Pretty much nothing, what are you doing, Hannie?" 

Jisung let out an exaggerated sigh and laid across their laps on the couch. Being overly dramatic, he put his hand on his forehead and, as if he was in a play, started complaining about his boredom. 

"I'm simply perishing from boredom. I cannot take this anymore my brain is going to wither away if it is not entertained." 

"Then go entertain it somewhere else." Seungmin lightly pushes Jisung from their laps and he falls to the ground with a loud thud. 

"My own members won't play with me, whatever will I do"

"There's five other people in this house, Sungie." Hyunjin smiled while rolling his eyes sarcastically. 

"You're right," Jisung jumped up from the floor, "If I bother everyone continuously, someone will entertain me." 

Hyunjin readjusted himself into Seungmin's side as Jisung loudly made his way to Changbin's room. Jisung opened Changbin's door to see Felix, Jeongin, and Changbin in a pile of limbs, snacks scattered around them, and various movies in a stack near the TV. Felix motioned to Jisung to be quiet and then pointed to Jeongin, who was fast asleep and covered in blankets. Jisung mouthed a "sorry" as he smiled and quietly closed the door. 

Did they purposely not invite him to their mini movie night? He shook away the thought and, with less bounce than before, made his way to Chan's room. He knocked as he opened the door since Chan usually has headphones on and doesn't hear the knocking anyway. Chan pulled his headphones around his neck and turned in his chair to flash a smile at Jisung. 

"How can I help you, bub?" 

"Oh, are you busy too?" Jisung frowned.

"A little, did you need something?" 

"No no, just curious. Sorry to bother you, hyung." He closed the door and turned around. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath before blinking to keep tears from forming. Earlier he had been so energetic, but now he just felt left out and unwanted. He picked at his fingernails while staring at the ground. He walked toward his room before bumping into something, or more like someone. 

When he looked up and made eye contact with Minho, he lost it. The tears he had held in streamed down his face but he didn't make any noise. Minho's face was struck with concern as he brought his hands up to cup Jisung's face and wipe his tears. Jisung sniffled as his nose became stuffy. Minho picked him up. Jisung wrapped his legs around Minho's waist and buried his head into his neck. Closing the door behind him, Minho brought Jisung back to his bed and sat him down. 

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," Jisung pulled his sleeves over his hands and used one of his sleeves to wipe his tears, "I was just bored."

"Nobody wanted to play?" Jisung shook his head and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"They're all busy." He pouted. 

"Well, I'm not busy."

"Yeah, but… I don't have the energy to play now." 

"Then," Minho pretended to think even though he already knew what he was going to say, "how about we cuddle and watch Disney until you fall asleep?"

"Can we watch Star vs The Forces of Evil!! I like the colours and she has cute outfits." 

"We can watch whatever you'd like. Lay down, I'll turn the TV on." 

Jisung changed into shorts and an oversized hoodie then sat back on the bed and clapped quietly when Minho turned on Star vs The Forces of Evil. Minho smiled at the younger and pulled him closer to himself when he got into the bed. After a few minutes, Jisung was starting to feel sleepier. 

"Hyung," he poked at Minho's face to get his attention. When Minho finally hummed and looked back at him, he spoke, "Thank you for spending time with me." 

"Anything for you, love." he smiled and booked Jisung's nose while smiling at him.

"Ooo, anything?"

"Anything you want."

"What abouuut...hmm, a kiss?" Jisung said jokingly

"Is that what you want?" Minho tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. Jisung paused for a second before nodding shyly. Minho held Jisung's face lightly and brought his face toward his. They kissed softly and Jisung smiled brightly at Minho. Cuddling closer to Minho and wrapping his arms around him, Jisung looked back at the TV. 

"Thank you, hyung." 

"Of course, bub." 

Minho kissed the top of Jisung's head and kept himself awake until he was sure the smaller boy was asleep. Then, he leaned his head against Jisung's and fell asleep with the sound of the TV quietly playing in the background. 


End file.
